Final Fantasy Again
by Cloud Strife3
Summary: A story that takes place after the defeat of Sephiroth. More chapters to come!! Please Read and Review. Flames not welcome.
1. Again

Note: This story takes place about a year after the defeat of Sephiroth. Cloud is living with Cid, and the rest have gone there own separate ways. Knowing that, read on…

"Final Fantasy Again"

Chapter 1 – Again

Cloud Strife tossed and turned in his sleep, his Nightmares finally getting the best of him. Inside the spiky haired head of his, he was reliving the death of Aeris over and over again. His body began to convulse violently, his arms banging the walls so hard that he woke Cid Highwind. Cid rushed into the room, to find Cloud slamming his body into the walls. 

"This is the third night in a row…" muttered Cid as he went to wake Cloud. He shook Cloud roughly, shouting out at him. "Cloud! Cloud! Wake up!

Cloud's eyes snapped open, and he moved into a sitting position.

"I was having the dream again, Cid. The one where Aeris…" Cloud trailed off. 

"I know, boy, I was there to. Me, you, and Barret," said Cid. He closed is eyes as the image of Sephiroth's sword digging through Aeris's body passed before his eyes. Cid shook as he relived the moment. 

"Well, having nightmares about her isn't gonna bring her back, Cloud," said Cid. "Come on. My wife should have breakfast ready by now."

Cloud and Cid moved into the small kitchen of Cid's home. As Cloud and Cid sat down, Cid's wife poured both of them to steaming mugs of Tea. No sooner had the mug touched Cloud's lips, there was a nock on the door. Cid got to his feet, muttering.

"No good, dirty…"

Opening the door, a messenger handed Cid an envelope. Closing the door in the messengers face, he sat back down at the table. He took a swig of tea, opened the envelope, and began to read.

"Its from Barret," Cid commented as his eyes scanned the paper.

Suddenly, Cid eyes grew wide, and his face paled.  He walked to the door with the same expression on his face, the paper at his side.

"Cloud…Cloud, lets go."

            Inside of the airship _Highwind_, Cloud sat against a wall, still staring at the message sent by Barret. The note read:

Cid, it's Barret. Get yours and Cloud's but back to Sector 7, A.S.A.P. We've figured out how to bring Aeris back.

"Cid…Hey Cid!"

Cid looked up from his piloting.

"Yeah?"

"How long till we get to Midgar?"

There was a bump as the airship touched down. Cid grinned.

"We're here."


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 – Arrival

The new and improved Sector 7. Soon after the death of Sephiroth, Barret had begun a project to rebuild Sector 7. The tall, dark skinned man stood outside the replica of his house that was destroyed by Shinra. He sighed as he took in the fruits of his labors.

_And to think, only a year ago, this place was nothing more then a pile of ruble_, Barret thought.

But the real reason he was waiting outside his house was the fact that he was eager to see Cloud and Cid again. It had been a year since he had last spoken to either of them. As he leaned heavily against a railing, his ears picked up to voices.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes I'm sure! I have been here before you know."  

"Yeah, but that was over a year ago…"

Barret smiled. It was none other then Cloud and Cid. The warrior and the pilot stopped in their tracks as they caught site of Barret.

"Well, what do you know? Its Barret!" said Cloud with a smile. It was the first smile he had shown in a while. Barret stormed down the steps of his house with alarming speed, and grabbed the two in a tight embrace.

"Stop it you, old cook! You're crushing me!" Cid gasped. Barret put them down, still smiling.

"Old cook, eh? Shows what you know, I'm only three years older then you!" said Barret.  "Well, at least I'm not crushing anybody!" replied Cid, massaging his ribs.  

Barret turned to Cloud.

"So, my friend, how have you been? Hey where's your sword?" 

"I had it destroyed Barret. I had no need for it anymore."

 "You destroyed your sword!?" yelled Barret. "Your Insane! Well, it was your choice. But you kept the Materia we gathered, right? 

Cloud nodded. Reaching into a pocket, and pulled out a leather, drawstring bag. Opening it, it revealed various colored magic orbs.

"Got them all right here," said Cloud. 

"Good. Well, lets go inside, there are some people who would like to see you." 

Barret, Cloud, and Cid entered the house.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3 – Reunion   
           

            The house looked exactly the same as Cloud remembered, with one exception. Where there used to be a hidden entrance underneath the pinball machine there was now a flight of stairs. Barret noticed Cloud staring.   
  
"We didn't need it anymore. Now that AVALANCHE is in charge of Midgar, its lost its use."  
  
Cloud nodded in understanding.   
  
"I see. Well you're doing a good job, Barret."   
"Thanks, Cloud. But it's not only me. Tifa has been helping out to."   
"Tifa? She's here?"   
"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you to her."  
  
Barret guided Cid and Cloud down the winding staircase to the basement room that was the old AVALANCHE HQ. Suddenly, Cloud found himself tackled to the ground by Tifa Lockhart.   
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Struggling to his feet, Cloud embraced Tifa.   
  
"Yes, Its me."   
  
Cloud released Tifa and looked around at all the smiling faces around him.   
  
"Red… Barret… Tifa…Yuffie…Vincent…you're all here. We're six, and soon to be seven, If what you said was true."

Vincent stepped forward.

"Oh, Its true, Cloud. I built the machine myself."

Vincent stepped forward and pressed few buttons on a panel on the wall. The wall separated, and a tank slid out, Aeris and all.


	4. Revival

Chapter 4 – Revival 

Cloud stared. And everybody stared at Cloud. Slowly, Cloud made his way to the tank, pressing his body against the tank, which seemed to be filled with some kind of liquid.

"What…what is that stuff?" asked Cloud.

"It's a gel with outstanding preservation properties. When I experimented further with it, it also revealed itself as the perfect material to conduct the energy emitted by the machine," replied Vincent knowledgably.

But Vincent's words seemed like a buzz to Cloud. He had one thought going through his. It's Aeris. Those two words kept on going through his head.

_It's Aeris…It's Aeris… _

Cloud was brought back to reality by a clap from Cid.

"Well then, lets get this started."

Vincent stepped forward, and Cloud moved out of his way. But his eyes where still locked onto the gaping whole in Aeris's stomach. 

Vincent slipped on a pair of dark glasses.

"You might want to cover your eyes, this is gonna be bright…" 

Everyone but Cloud placed a hand over there eyes as Vincent placed started up the Revival Machine. Electricity began to run through the three prongs that sat on top of the tank. Then, all of the electricity went into a single prong that sat inside the tank, just inches from Aeris's head. The energy shot through the tank, causing a blinding light, but Cloud didn't even blink. He stared directly into the bright light. Inside the tank, Aeris's body was convulsing wildly. She banged against the tank, causing it to rock slightly. Vincent pressed a few buttons on the control panel, sending another bolt of electricity into Aeris's body. And slowly, the wound that took her life began to close. Again, more electricity was sent into Aeris. And again the wound closed some more. Vincent repeated the process five more times before he seemed happy with the results. Shutting the machine down, the light in the house returned to normal. And Cloud still stared. 

"Well…did it work?" asked Cloud.

"Keep watching…" responded Vincent. 

And watch they did. Suddenly, Aeris gave a small gone, and her chest began to rise and fall. She slumped forward against the glass of the tank. Cloud jumped forward, and broke the glass with a mighty punch, and caught Aeris as she fell from the tank.

"She's asleep..." remarked Cloud with disbelief.

Cloud sat down on the basement floor, still cradling Aeris's revived body.  


	5. Wakening Up

Chapter 5 – Wakening Up 

Aeris groaned slightly, waking Cloud from his light slumber. Not knowing what time it was, Cloud stood up. He laid Aeris softly on the floor, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He then headed up the stairs. 

Yuffie was leaning against the wall next to the stairs. 

"Hey, Yuffie, how long have I been asleep? Asked Cloud as he neared the top of the stairs. 

"Oh, about a day. We were getting worried about you," replied Yuffie.

Cloud nodded in thanks. Turning around, he sought out Vincent. He found him outside.

"Vincent, how long before Aeris wakes up?"

"Whenever you want her to."

Cloud stared at Vincent with disbelief.

"What do you mean 'Whenever you want her to'?"

"You can wake her up whenever you want. You've been sleeping with her all this time, how do you expect her to wake up?"

"…Yeah…I think I'll go do that then…" 

Cloud wandered back into the house with a strange look on his face.

_How could I have been so stupid? I mean, trust Vincent to make me wait before telling me the most important part of the revival, _thought Cloud.

He wandered down the stairs, and kneeled down in front of Aeris's sleeping form.

"Wake up," whispered Cloud, stroking a finger across Aeris's cheek. Aeris gave a sharp gasp, and her eyelids slowly opened.

"Cloud…Cloud…is that you?" Aeris said in a confused voice.

Tears began stream down Cloud's face.

"Welcome back, Aeris. Welcome back," said Cloud tearfully.

Cloud swept Aeris off her feet, and spun her around. 


	6. The Premonition

Chapter 6 – The Premonition

"Cloud, what's going on?" asked Aeris once Cloud had set her down. 

"Your back, Aeris. Plain and simple." Replied Cloud tears still running down his face, though not in the same amount as they had been earlier.

"How?" asked Aeris, obviously bewildered. 

"You'll have to talk to Vincent about that, Aeris. He is the resident genius," Said Cloud. He had finally been able to stop the flow of tears.

"Vincent is here? Who else?" questioned Aeris.

"Everyone," replied Cloud simply. 

Cloud took Aeris by the hand, and led her up the stairs. Tifa who had been pouring Barret a drink, looked up as Cloud came up the stairs.

"Hey Cloud, do you want something to…" 

Tifa was cut short as Aeris appeared next to Cloud. She seemed to have forgotten about the drink she was pouring for Barret, as it was overflowing, and spilling onto the floor. She just stood there and stared. Finally, she seemed to find her tongue.

"Aeris… Aeris"

She stood frozen on the spot. Then, she jumped over the bar counter, screaming Aeris's name.

"Aeris! Aeris! Aeris!" 

She grabbed Aeris in a tight embrace. So tight that she squeezed the air right out of her lungs. Cloud had to pry her off, which was no easy feat. Barret had not moved from the bar stool, but he had a huge grin plastered in his face.

"Good to have ya back, Aeris."

Cid, Red, and Vincent, who had been outside, came in, because of all the noise.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Red. Then he caught site of Aeris. 

Red launched himself over numerous tables to get to Aeris. He landed right on her chest, and once again, the air was knocked out of Aeris. Again Cloud saved her by lifting Red off of her. Cloud decided it was enough. He stepped in front of her and extended his arms.

"Alright, anybody who wants to tackle Aeris has to get through me."

Vincent stepped forward. He was smiling. It was the first time anyone had seen him smile since the first time they met him, in the mansion in Nibelheim.

"Well, it seems my machine was a success." 

Being the dark and mysterious man that he is, Vincent headed back outside without another word. 

"What a weirdo," Tifa muttered. "Hey, I have an idea! Lets all go out and celebrate! Barret knows the best places in Midgar, don't ya Barret?"

"Yup, I do. Just follow me."

They followed Barret out of the house, and into the front yard. Barret pulled off the sheet that was covering an old, blue truck, the same one that they had used to escape the Shinra H.Q. 

"He's the richest man in Midgar, and insist on keeping that old truck," Tifa whispered into Cloud's ear.

It was a tight fit, but they managed to get everyone into the truck. Barret pulled out onto the main road and began the drive into the Heart of Midgar. Each of the sectors had one main road that led to the Heart of Midgar, where you would be able to access any of the other sectors.

Cloud sat with Aeris in his lap, his arms draped over her shoulders. Feeling her body press against his gave Cloud a sense of comfort that he hadn't felt since Aeris was killed. He held her tighter, never wanting to lose her again like he did before. 

They finally arrived at the Heart of Midgar. The Heart was actually a giant building, like a super sized shopping mall. Barret had the Shinra H.Q. destroyed, and the Heart put up in its place.

"Well, here we are," said Barret.

Barret pulled into a nearby parking garage. The party of friends stepped out of the truck, and headed into the first floor of the Heart. When they first entered, the headed to a large map of the Heart. They found the dining level, and headed to the elevator. Pressing the appropriate button, the elevator began to speed up the shaft.

After a long elevator ride, the seven friends finally arrived at the Dining Floor. Nearly everything in it was made of a white marble, even the chairs.

"Wow Barret!" squealed Tifa in delight. "You sure know how to design a Dining Hall!"

Barret lead them to his own, reserved table. No sooner had they sat down, where the being fawned over by waiters and waitresses.

"Can I get you a drink, sir?"

"What will you be having today, sir?"

"May I make a recommendation, sir?" 

Barret banged his gun-arm on the table so hard that it was in danger of cracking.

"QUIET!" Barret roared. "WE'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE WANT WHEN WE'RE READY!"

Everybody took a menu from the stack on the center of the table, and busied him or herself with deciding what to order. After making sure everybody was ready to order, Barret beckoned over a waiter that had been lurking in the corner, waiting to be called upon. After everybody placed their orders, the sat is a comfortable silence, waiting for the food to arrive. Cloud sat with Aeris on his right, and Red on his left. Suddenly, Red began to sniff intently.

"Foods here," said Red.

And that it was. The food and drink was set down, and all seven began to eat. Red was wolfing down a rather large piece of fish, while Cloud and Vincent were both eating large slabs of beef. Barret was consuming a large piece of pork, and Aeris and Tifa where both eating chicken. It was the best food they had eaten in ages.

"This is great," said Cloud, taking a sip from a glass of wine. "You couldn't have picked a better place, Barret."

"I must agree," said Red. "I have not tasted food this delicious in a long while."

The seven finished the main course without any problems. But then dessert started. As a giant, chocolate layer cake was brought out, Aeris began to groan. She began to sweat in great droplets. Cloud sprang to his feet.

"Aeris, are you alright?" asked Cloud in an alarmed tone.

"Cloud, oh, Cloud, I'm seeing something!" Aeris managed to gasp.

Cloud wiped her brow and held her tight. He felt helpless. All at once, the sweating and groaning stopped. Aeris seemed to be perfectly normal, besides the fact that she looked very shaken up.

"Cloud, something is happening in Nibelheim!" said Aeris.

Cloud went white, and turned to Barret.

"Barret is there a weapons store in here?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna need to pay a visit to it."

"Then lets go."

Leaving the cake untouched, the seven got up and headed for the elevator. Once inside, they pressed the appropriate button, and sped down the elevator shaft. 

_Dinnng!_

The elevator door opened, and all seven stepped out. Cloud headed immediately towards the sword section. He picked out various models he liked, and began to test them, feeling the weight, making sure the metal was of a high quality. Cloud finally made his selection. He pulled out his bag of gil, and paid for the sword known as the 'Dragoon Saber'. It had a long, curved blade, a golden handle and hand guard, and a leather grip. Strapping the blade onto his back, Cloud began to walk back towards the elevator, his face void of any emotion. 

"Well, looks like Cloud is back to his old self," Tifa whispered into Aeris's ear as they headed back out to the truck.


	7. The Arrival

Chapter 7 - Return  
  
The Highwind cut through the sky like a hot knife through butter. Cloud stood apart from the rest of his friends, above the piloting controls. He had that all to familiar steely look in his eye. The same lack of emotion on his face. The scene was all to familiar, and it was beginning to scare some of the others. Cloud had been in same spot with that same look many a time, but that was when battle was constant, and living was a struggle. Nobody wanted those times back.  
  
"Cid...Cid, how long?" asked Cloud monotonously.  
  
"Not long," replied Cid with a glance at Cloud that he did not catch.  
  
Cid hurried to the others who were in the planning room, discussing what could be going on in Nibelheim.   
  
"Guys," said Cid, upon entering. "Cloud is starting to scare the crap out of me. The closer we get to Nibelheim, the more like his old self he becomes."  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't go," suggested Tifa timidly.  
  
"You do know Cloud will kill us all if we stop him from going," said Vincent. "Then he would go on foot. So there is no point."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Tifa with a sigh.  
  
Aeris stood up.  
  
"I'm going to talk with him," said Aeris, her voice sounding almost defiant.  
  
Aeris walked out without another word.  
  
"She does have her ways with him," said Red, before going back to a brooding state.  
  
Aeris made her way to the bridge, and slowly up behind Cloud. She draped her arms around his shoulders, and when Cloud looked back at her, she saw something in his eyes she never thought she would see. An incredible sadness.  
  
"What's wrong, Cloud?" asked Aeris, alarmed.  
  
"Aeris...I...I don't want to do this, Aeris," sad Cloud sadly. "I don't want to have to fight anymore. My entire life, I've fought. When will it have been enough?"  
  
"Oh, Cloud," said Aeris, resting her head next to his.  
  
The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful. And before anybody wanted it, the Highwind had arrived on the outskirts of Nibelheim.  
  
When Cloud and the others stepped out of the airship, they saw something that they never wanted to see ever again.  
  
Stuck point first into the dusty path lead into Nibelheim was the Masamune.   
  
"No...it couldn't be," whispered Cloud, his mouth going dry. "He...he's gone."  
  
"Cloud," said Aeris timidly. "There is something on the handle."  
  
Cloud slowly made his way towards the sword, as if expecting it to jump up and bite him. When nothing did happen, Cloud pulled off what had been rolled around the handle, a piece of parchment. He pulled the parchment strait, and red the message that had been written on it.  
  
What was mine is now yours. Take what was used for evil, and put it to good use.  
  
The message had been signed with the image of a single wing.  
  
"This is to much," said Cloud, looking back at his friends.  
  
"What does that piece of paper say?" questioned Red.  
  
Cloud re-read the message to the rest of the group.  
  
"You're right," said Barret. "This is to much."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a bullet shot through the night sky. And it didn't come from Vincent or Barret. It came from inside of Nibelheim.  
  
Cloud removed the Dragoon Saber from his back, and dropped it to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing, Cloud?" asked everyone simultaneously.  
  
"I'm doing what I was bid," said Cloud, pulling the Masamune from the ground. "Taking what was used for evil and putting it to good use."  
  
With out another word, Cloud hurried into Nibelheim, closely followed by the others. eE didn't catch any of the looks of concern that were passed his way. 


End file.
